Young Justice: Season Three
by Blackjack08
Summary: This is a fanfic of Young Justice after season two. OCs will be in this.
Young Justice: Season Three.

 _So this is my first attempt at writing a YJ fanfic. I have only watched the show and am making this "third season" up. If it happens that an third season does happen I will still write this no doubt and I'll just incorporate what happens in that to this._

 _Also, I will be incorporating an OC of mine into this. If you wish to have a OC in this please PM me or put it in the review section. Just give out the name, age, appearance (height, age, gender, etc.) alignment status, powers, and backstory._

 _This initial first post will be just that about my OC Vaquero._

Name: Randolph Masterson

Alias: Vaquero, protégé of Vigilante.

Age:21

Height:5'11

Weight:165lbs

Appearance: Wears a black bandana like mask with a black cowboy hat with a hawk feather to cover his short brown hair. His left eye is milky white as though he was blind in that eye. A sleeveless black trench coat is worn over a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, brown gloves with the ends cut off cover his hands with hard knuckles. A bandoleer goes across his chest. He has black combat boots and simple blue jeans.

Powers/Gear: Expert hand to hand combatant and knife fight with his bowie knife, expert sharpshooter with Twin revolvers (close to the level of deadshot), assortment of different bullets for different situations, a raven skull necklace that grants him limited protection from physical and magical attacks, a tribal lasso that is unbreakable and extends to any length. The hawk feather In his hat allows for him to see out of his blind eye. A burlap sack that has magical extended space for any extra gear.

Traits: Doesn't normally kill people but has to save his own life and the life of others. Usually the strong and silent type but does speak his mind when needed. Has a crush on Zatanna even though she's not on the Team.

Backstory: Randolph was born and raised in the town of Gallow's End, a town that got it names for it's historic gallows that were once used to hang criminals en masse. Young Randolph always had a special love for the old cowboys of the wild west. His father and mother worked in the town rodeo and he got work along side them as a trick shooter just at the young age of ten.

He was a natural with guns so when Randolph got older he pursued a military career than an academic one at that. He served a tour fighting in Bialya when a small armed conflict arose between the United States and the other said country. It was here that he lost the use of his left eye after a frag grenade went off. Randolph was honorably discharged from the US army.

After his discharged Randolph returned home to Gallow's End. He spent most of his nights lost in illegal whiskey and found his mornings awake in a gutter. Unknown to him an old man had been watching him since his return to the states. After getting his ass handed to him and being thrown out of a bar, Randolph was approached by the now retired Vigilante. Randolph was unaware of this at the time and tried fighting him. That didn't work out so well.

When Randolph woke up he was inside what looked to be a jail but all the walls were wooden and dust was everywhere. At an old desk sat Vigilante, smiling to himself. After introductions were made the old cowboy took Randolph under his wing and trained him how to fight, how to shoot even better than before. Vigilante originally wanted Randolph to take over as a new Vigilante but it was clear Randolph would need his own identity. So Randolph took the name Vigilante.

On his first night out the History museum where the gallows were kept was broken into. When Vaquero went to investigate a he discovered a Black Lantern version of his own father. His father revealed that the gallows were cursed long ago to trap the souls of the victims they had killed. With all these souls a new black lantern army would arise. Vaquero tried to stop this but he was defeated nearly killed by his father.

When he woke up, again, he was in a cave next to a fire, bandages covering his body. Vigilante was there alongside another man who he had not seen before. Vigilante explained that the other man was a shaman who found Vaquero and healed his wounds. The shaman also presented Vaquero with four gifts, the raven skull necklace, the hawk feather, the burlap sack, and the lasso.

With these new gifts Vaquero returned to the Museum where his father was having trouble figuring out how to release the spirits. The two battled each other again, this time Vaquero's father being strangled by the very gallows he was trying to destroy.

After this event Vigilante pulled some old strings with the Justice League and found Vaquero a place on the team.


End file.
